The perceived advantages & disadvantages of childbearing and the subsequent strength of motivation for fertility control will be specified. Degree of role conflict and role specificity-ambiguity are hypothesized as contributing to this, and a series of indicators to measure these concepts will be derived. Degree of motivation will in turn be linked to actual contraceptive practice. The socio-economic-demographic situation on an individual will be linked to this process as determining the content of the dependent variables, with focus on the roles which are required, both family oriented and non-family oriented roles. The sample will consist of 200 currently mated males and females between 20 & 30 in Manhattan, Kansas, randomly selected from stratified enumeration districts using the 1976 annual state census. An interview schedule will be administered and a causal model relating the indicators of the variables will be derived.